Cloudy's Death
Okay, so this is my 4th creepypasta. The other 3 are Inanimate Insanity related. The Story Okay, so it started about 2 days ago, and I was walking to Elm Street Market (the only place we can go by walking), when I noticed a blank CD. It was covered in dirt, and needs to be clean. I'm curious about what it was, so I brought the CD home. Forget about the big bottles, I wonder what this CD has! When I went home, I cleaned the CD using the sink and my shirt, and I popped it into my PS3 (I had that for my 10th birthday). To my surprise, it was BFB. The episode was called "Cloudy's Death". Um, okay... Weird title, but who cares? Oh, yeah, about the intro, it was normal... Except for the fact that every female contestant is missing, leaving the male contestants only in the intro. "Odd." I thought. The episode was like "Why Would You Do This On A Swingset". "Oh, they must've screwed up and got the wrong title" I thought, but it's not that. Halfway through, after Cloudy says "I know what I gotta do! I'm on it!", Balloony replies with, "No! Only Puffball can use that idea, and not you!" Then Cloudy got sad after Balloony said that. I was shocked. Telling your best friend that only someone else can use an idea, and not him or her? That's just stupid. Anyway, Cloudy cried a lot, but it's real, as if his voice actor was crying. Then a time card appeared saying: "95 hours later" Then it showed Cloudy in front of a machine gun built in a big piece of wood, with a button saying "Shoot". Cloudy pushed the button, and the gun shot him, causing blood to come out of his body. And the episode ends. I cannot take it anymore. I got the CD out of the PS3, and threw it on the wall 20 times in a sudden burst of outrage and horror. Surprisingly, it didn't get split into pieces, or didn't get scratched. I left it right there on the floor, and went to my Chromebook, looking horrified. Was that even real? I searched on the internet for people who have the same experience with the episode, but there's none of it. Not a single post about the episode was online. After 1 day, I got back my courage, grabbed the CD, put it into the PS3, and put my Chromebook near it. I want proof of this horror. I pressed Record, played the disc, and awaited the death of Cloudy to begin. But guess what? It was just a black screen. I tried everything, cleaning the disc, replacing the PS3 with a new one, and replacing the TV. Any of that would've done the trick. It didn't work. I didn't know how, or why, it will not. I thought about keeping the CD with me, in case I will ever find a procedure that will make it play again, so that I will show it to everyone. I cannot even look at the CD anymore though; I keep it on the kitchen table downstairs. I have tried contacting the Huang twins about the episode, even the voice actors, but either they don't know what I'm talking about or they don't want to know about it. To this day, I had horrible nightmares. I cannot watch any episodes of the show, let alone look or think of the characters again. Please, if any of you have seen this episode, if you have heard of it, if you know about the market or how it ended up near that place, or if you have a working copy of it, PLEASE contact me. This is real, and I really had to find out more about this. Thanks for reading this. Have a nice day. btw my dvd player is broken Category:Lost Episodes Category:BFDI Category:BFB Category:James' Creepypastas Category:No 0/10 ever or else! Category:CD Category:Lost CD Category:Object Shows